Torture, Exclusively at WalMart
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Just a fic for fun based on a conversation about shoplifters. Mark, Glen, Micheal Hettinga, Mike Mizanin, Afa, Phil, Justin, and the Hardys.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a work of fiction and is based off of some stray comments made by four bored cashiers and one bored customer service rep. None of this has happened for real and I don't condone torture of any kind. Hopefully you all enjoy and yes I will be making an appearance and yes I do go by DK at work. Anyways here we go! And I apologize in advance for any OOCness that takes place._

Phil Brooks was walking into the hotel looking white as a ghost, shaking his head in disbelief. As he passed the bar on his way to the elevator he was spotted by Mike Mizanin. He was heading back to his room, the others that had been picking on him over his run in with the Diva's and he had had enough for one night. He cocked his head to the side and watched as Phil almost ran over a little old lady that was walking slowly in the lobby. He jogged over and gripped Phils' elbow, leading him over to a less populated part of the lobby.

"Phil. Hey man, what's wrong?" Mike asked when he got a good look at his face.

"Evil." Phil said softly.

"Phil. Talk to me here." Mike lightly smacked Phil's cheek and stood back when he jumped.

"No! Evil Wal~Mart associates out to get me." He cried as he threw his hands up over his head.

"Phil, take a seat." Mike said in a voice that one would use for a frightened child.

Phil nodded and sat down on the couch that was there. Concerned Mike headed back to the bar to retrieve a few of the others that had been there. Back in the very back of the room, Glen Jacobs, Mark Calaway, Justin LaRouche, Micheal Hettinga, Afa Jr, and the Hardy brothers were talking loudly and laughing as beer and whiskey poured freely around the table. Mike hurried over and grabbed Mark's arm, trying to pull the large man from the table.

"What's the matter Mike, the Diva's after ya again?" He asked with a laugh.

"This is serious. There' something wrong with Phil." He said, still tugging on Mark's arm.

"The Punk? What's wrong with 'im?" Jeff asked as he moved to stand.

"I don't know, it's like he's in shock or something."

Mike headed back out to where Phil was sitting, the guys trailing behind him. Only Jeff wanted to know what was wrong, the others were just looking for a laugh. Phil was still sitting on the couch but now he was rocking back and forth. Mike was standing in front of him with a worried look and Jeff knelt down and stared at his eyes. If Jeff didn't know any better he would've thought that Phil was stoned out of his mind. Afa was standing towards the back of the group watching silently as Jeff and Mike tried to calm down Phil.

"Phil....it's Jeff."

"Evil." Phil whispered.

"What's evil boy?" Mark asked, a grin on his face.

"The Wal~Mart associates."

"Why?" Matt asked, scratching his head. "I thought that they were supposed to be nice. It's in their job descriptions."

"These are evil associates. They want to torture people." Phil started to rock again and Jeff looked over at Mike worried.

"These sound like my kind of people. I think we should go check them out." Glen said with a laugh.

"NO! They'll cut your eyelids off and then give you sleeping pills. You'll die from not being able to close your eyes to sleep." Phil shrieked, his head jerking up.

"Wow. That's....just wrong." Justin said, pulling a face.

"Phil, calm down and tell me everything that happened." Mike said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Phil took a deep breath and it seemed to help. The others were looking at him expectantly, most of them wore smirks. This was promising to be good. Jeff moved up to sit besides Phil and Mike took a seat on the arm. Jeff grabbed Phil's hands and Mike wrapped his arm around Phil's shoulders.

"Alright. I was going in to see if they had Pepsi on sale, and I was passing the Subway that was next to the doors and I heard laughter. Out of curiosity I looked over and seen about five girls sitting around a table. Two of them were laughing and one was writing things down. I shrugged my shoulders and went on about my business, I'm not nosey. But as I was standing in the pop isle the group walked past me, and...I heard....I heard....." Phil took a shaky breath and looked up his eyes wide.

"What did you hear?"

"What they wanted to do to shoplifters."

"And that was...." Glen prodded.

"One said that she had a way that would make sure they never came back." Phil shivered and fell silent.

"Well?" Matt asked.

"She said it involved a blowtorch, a steak, a frying pan, a Popsicle, and a ball point pen."

"What the hell can you do with that?" Micheal asked.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know. In fact I just want to go to bed guys." Phil got shakily to his feet and headed over to the elevator, and punched the buttons.

The guys stood there a minute, watching the younger man walk away. Micheal was the first one to break the silence.

"I want to know what scared him so bad."

"Damned if I don't want to too." Mark said as he scratched his head.

An hour later the six of them were walking into the Wal~Mart that was located just down the street from the hotel. Phil hadn't given them a description of the girls, just that there were five of them. On the ride they decided that the only way to find out was to have one of them play a shoplifter. Micheal had volunteered to be the Guinea pig. After all there really wasn't anything that they could do to him, it wasn't as if they where the Gestapo. Not wanting to be out done, Justin said he'd also be a Guinea pig. They all parted ways and headed off to different departments, Glen and Mark to sporting goods, Jeff to hair care, Matt to lawn and garden, and Mike and Manu to clothing. Micheal had decided to go to electronics and try to 'make off' with some CD's and Justin headed to jewelry.

At first it seemed like nothing was going to happen, Justin had been walking around with a nice watch in hoodie pocket for the past five mintues. He was about to pull it out and put it back when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and seen a young woman with auburn hair staring at him with a frown.

"Sir if you could follow me please."

He nodded and followed her, watching as her hair bounced against her back. She was dressed in blue jeans and a loose sweatshirt and tennis shoes. She lead him back through the double doors and towards a place in the back. He was confused, he had thought that shoplifters were taken to spot near the front to await the police. They went deeper into the back and he seen a bay for semi trucks that had been taped off.

They walked right up to it and she knocked on the door twice. It creaked open and he gasped when he seen Micheal stripped down his boxers and bound to a chair, his eyes covered with a cloth. Behind him sat a small propane camp stove with a cast iron skillet on it. Two other associates were standing next to it talking in low tones as they looked over at Justin and the other girl.

"Another one?" One of them asked. She had short brown hair with a pen sticking out of her pony tail.

"Yup."

"Hmmm. I say call the Prez and see what she wants done with them."

"She's already left for the night. But VP is here." The one next to Justin said.

"Call her."

Justin was lead over to another chair on the far side of the trailer. Cautiously he sat down, Phil's panicked scream about them cutting his eyelids off ringing in his ears. He suddenly wished that he had stayed at the bar and jerked when he felt hands on his wrists. A girl with short reddish hair was tying his arms down and before he could say anything a scrap of cloth was tied around his head, blocking his sight. He heard the hiss of the propane stove as it was lit and the clanging of the skillet being moved around.

"You guys can't do this to me!" Micheal yelled. "I'll sue this damned company for all it's worth."

"Sir, did you know that in some countries it's a law that if you're caught stealing then your hand is cut off?"

"You're going to cut off my hand?" Micheal asked and Justin could hear the slight quaver to his voice.

"No, too messy and Prez and VP says no blood is to be spilt."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Just teach you a lesson."

"And what's that going to be?"

"First we're going to brand you as a shoplifter. Now hold still this is going to hurt."

Justin heard the sound of sizzling flesh and winced as Micheal let out a yelp. The sound continued and every so often Micheal would let out a cry or moan of pain. Justin shivered as he pictured what they were going to do to him. The noises stopped and Micheal was sobbing quietly, begging to be let go, promising to never do it again. There was some snickering and then nothing. The room completely quieted down and Justin could hear his own heart beat thud loudly in the silence. He turned his head to and fro trying to pick something up but it didn't work. He jerked suddenly when he felt something cold pressed against his skin.

"Please don't hurt me." He whimpered.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You have been given a great honor." The voice was same as the girl that walked him back and Justin wanted to find comfort in it but after what he heard being done to Micheal he didn't know what to expect.

"A-and that is?"

"You are going to be the first test subject for the truth serum that we have to use on shoplifters."  
Justin felt something being tied tight to his arm and then felt a stinging slap to the inside of his elbow, followed by a couple others.

"Is it legal? And safe?" He questioned.

"Legal....not exactly. Safe yes, unless I get the dosage wrong. Then it'll be fatal. Now hold still."

The stinging slaps continued and Justin knew that the girl was looking for his vein. They stopped and he heard her suck in a breath.

"Alright, now just hold still." She breathed.

Something pricked his skin and he jumped and began to speak hurriedly.

"Look lady, I'm not really a shoplifter. I work for the WWE and one of our guys came back freaked out of his head talking about evil Wal~Mart associates and me and few others wanted to know what scared him so bad. So we came in and decided to see what was up. We weren't really going to steal anything, we were curious."

Silence filled the area and he was afraid that she had left him alone. A minute later the makeshift blindfold was taken off and the girl next to him walked into view. It was the girl that brought him back. In her hand was a needle and in the other looked like an insulin bottle. She placed them on the table that was next to her and stared down at Justin. He squirmed a little bit, not liking the calculating look on her face.

"Where's Micheal?" Justin asked.

"He's....recuperating. Don't worry he's being taken good care of, the burns won't become infected." The off handed way she said it sent shivers down Justin's spine.

"Once Vince hears of this you all are going to go to jail." Justin said with false bravado.

"Please. Over what?"

"Scarring his talent."

Laughter erupted from around him and he turned his head to see that Micheal was still seated in the room but had been gagged. On his forehead was the word shoplifter written in black marker. Confused he looked around and seen that girls from earlier were looking at the one in front of him with wide grins.

"Let him in on it DK." The one with short brown hair said.

"Everything was a mind fuck." She said with a grin as she untied Justin's hands.

"What?" He rubbed his wrists and looked at her like she was crazy.

"We have too many shoplifters here, so we try to put the fear of god into them. We play with their senses. Nothing we did was real."

"But I heard the sound of flesh being burned and Micheal was yelping in pain."

"What you heard was the sound of water hitting the hot skillet and the sounds were from my girls pinching him."

Justin looked over and seen that Micheal had his head hung in shame. They had reduced him to tears but they hadn't done anything to him other then pinch him. A smile worked it's way onto Justin's face and he laughed until there were tears in his eyes. These women had their numbers, and they had been powerless to do anything about it.

"So you're going to let us go...right?"

"Of course, after we march you to the front of the store in nothing but your boxers in hand cuffs."

Justin's face fell, but the smile was back as an evil thought crossed it. He motioned the one called DK over and bent down to whisper in her ear. A minute later she pulled away with a grin of her own. She gathered her group and discussed what she had been told while Justin let Micheal in on it. Within minutes they were all smiling at one another and plotting.

"This is going to be good."

_Post A/N: Alright, I'm going to play with the others, so which two men would you like to see set up next by these girls? Mark and Glen, Jeff and Matt, or Mike and Afa. And Micheal Hettinga is Mike Knox in case anyone is confused. Again this is a work of ficition and only for fun. Anyways the fates of these men are up to you my readers and if you have any ideas for 'torture' I give full credit to you if you don't mind me using it._


	2. Mark and Glen

_A/N: Alright it was split down the middle when it came to who was going next. Souless I know that you wanted Mark and Glen to go last, but there's been a....change to the way it's going. Courtesy of Kane and Taker muse, they brought up some good points and threatened to hurt me if I didn't change what I was going to do. So hopefully this chapter will make it up to you that they are going next._

_And there's an extra torturerer in this now, *evil grin* And I promise that y'all are gonna love her. Now lets get started guys. Enjoy._

"They've been gone awhile." Glen remarked off handedly as he watched Mark look over the selection of knives in sporting goods.

"Worried are you?" Mark said with a snicker.

"Not really...." Glen trailed off, feeling a little foolish about bringing it up.

"Glen it's not like they're going to hurt them. All they're doing is questioning them, and if any one of them watches wrestling, probably asking for autographs."

Mark straightened up and looked over at Glen, smiling when he seen him biting his bottom lip. Mark knew that Vince had put Glen in charge of the RAW roster when they weren't in the ring. In fact Mark had suggested it. After all if he had to be the babysitter for SmackDown, then his 'Little Brother' shouldn't be off the hook either.

"Come on, it's going to be ok. Let's look at fishing rods for a minute and if they ain't back by then we'll go get a manager and explain what's going on."

"Fine."

Glen's shoulders relaxed somewhat and Mark laughed to himself, seemed like Glen was taking his responsibility almost too seriously. He headed over to the rod display, grinning when he seen the newest model of the 'Ugly Stick' was out. He pulled one down and and flicked his wrist a couple of times, his grin turning into an all out smile. He turned around to say something to Glen about it and found himself looking down into the serious face of a blondish-brown female. She had to have stood about 5'9 or 5'10 and had a willowy frame. Her hair had blonder streaks in it and her eyes were a mix of blue and green.

"What can I help you with Darlin?" Mark asked with a smile.

"I need you to follow me please." It was said shortly and her voice brooked no argument.

"What for?"

"Sir, this will only take a couple of minutes."

"Fine, lemme tell my friend so he doesn't worry." Mark said with a sigh.

"He's being.....taken care of as we speak sir."

Mark frowned but followed the woman towards a set of double doors that led to the back. Before he disappeared between them he set the rod down on a shelf, fully intending on coming back out and getting it when this was over with. Many thoughts crossed his mind, but only one stuck out. Justin and Micheal had probably made something up to take the heat off themselves. He followed her down a hallway that wasn't very well lit and into a small dark room. He heard the door close and went to say something but a light flared to life a second later. In the room was a table with a folder and some other innocent looking office supplies. She took a seat on one side of the table and motioned for Mark to sit.

"Now why am I here?" He asked as he sat down gingerly on the chair, keeping his eyes trained her for any sudden movement.

"Sir, I have been informed that you and your 'friend' have been the ones behind the recent rash of shoplifting here in this store." She said as she flipped the folder open in front of her.

"That's crazy. I've only been here once before. I travel for living hun, there's no way I could be behind this."

"That's not what I've been told."

She pulled out some pictures and pushed them over towards Mark. They were grainy black and white stills and showed him and Glen talking to a bunch of kids. One had one of the kids handing Mark something small. The one under that had Glen looking over a stack of t.v.s and other electronics. He dropped them back on the table and looked up her in disbelief.

"Look lil girl, I don't where you go those pictures but they ain't real. I've got no reason to be stealing from any store, let alone Wal~Mart." He growled. "I don't know what Hettinga and LaRouche told y'all but it's a bunch of bull shit." Mark jumped up out of his seat and started to pace.

"They weren't the ones to give this information. In fact I think you'll be pleased to hear that they took the secret with them to their graves." She said solemnly as she gathered the photos up and placed them back in the folder.

"Whaddya mean to their graves?" He asked as he stopped in mid stride.

"A couple of my girls got a little carried away and unfortunately they expired during their questioning."

"What in the hell kind of operation are you running here?" He demanded.

"I assure you that this has only happened once before and the girls in question are being severely punished for it."

Mark dropped back down into the chair. Surely this was a ruse. There was no way that these girls were getting away with these things. It was Wal~Mart for gods sake, these people were hired because they seemed to have sunshine coming out of their asses.

"Sir, even the brightest packages have dark contents." She said from across the table, and Mark started; thinking that she had read his mind.

"Where's Glen?" He demanded, he wasn't leaving his friend alone with these crazy broads.

"He's in the competent hands of one of my best girls. DK knows how to make people talk without causing too much pain."

At hearing that Mark laughed. That girl had no idea what she was getting into if she was going to try and use pain to get Glen to talk. She'd probably end up bent over the table for her efforts.

"I'd check on her if I was you." Mark said with a smirk as he sat back down.

"Why?" Now she frowned as she stared at him.

"Let's just say, pain is Glen's friend."

She paled a little, but kept her place. She picked up a pencil and twirled it between her fingers, keeping eye contact with Mark. Unfazed he stared back, his smirk still in place. If she wanted to play this game he'd play too. It took alot to get under his skin, something that he thanked all the years of playing Undertaker for. They sat in stony silence for a few minutes before she too smiled. That smile gave him shivers but he wasn't going to let her know that. She stood up and left the room for moment and he thought that she was going to go check on her girl but she returned a couple of minutes later with a small t.v./vcr combo. She sat the tv down on the table and popped a tape in and pressed play.

Snow fuzzed the screen for a moment before it cleared and he seen Micheal tied to the chair in his boxers. The young man looked scared out of his mind and Mark hid a smile as he tried to bluff his way out of the situation. A couple of girls walked next to him and sat up a propane stove, an iron skillet, and what looked like corn cob skewers. The skewers were place in the skillet along with a spoon. Confused Mark looked up at the girl, raising his eyebrows. She didn't say anything, and he turned back to the screen. One of the girls picked up one of the skewers and went to stand behind Micheal. A second later he heard Micheal scream and watched in morbid fascination as the girl smiled. This went on for a few minutes and he heard Justin yelling in the background. Just as Micheal broke down crying a cloth was shoved into his mouth and the camera panned out and refocused on Justin.

Justin was also tied to a chair and blindfolded. A young woman with reddish brown hair stood besides him with a needle and small bottle. She leaned down and was talking to Justin, when he started to shoot his mouth off she straightened and started to shake the bottle. She stuck the needle in and filled it then laid it down on a table that was sitting next to her. She then grabbed an alcolhol wipe and started to prepare the area she looking to stick. Once she had the arm tied off and the vein raised she picked the needle up and went to puncture the skin. Just as the needle touched his arm Justin yelled out and she stopped. She untied the blindfold and the screen then turned back to snow.

The blonde turned the t.v. off and sat down on the edge of the table and stared right at Mark. He sat back and looked at her, trying to figure things out. This had to be fake, but the footage on the tape looked mightly compelling. But when the tape ended, both men were still alive. So what had happened between then and the time of their alleged deaths. There were too many questions and not enough answers for Mark. This girl, no woman before him was leaving out something big and he wanted to know what it was. With a mental growl he slipped into character and grinned wolfishly at her.

"Darlin, I must be thanking you." He growled.

"For what?' She asked warily.

"For taking care of two problems that have been plaguing me and my friend for a while."

"I assure that it was a complete accident."

"Still, let me thank you." He stood up and walked over to her, smiling as she moved out of the way; frowning at him.

"Sir, please keep your distance. Don't make me restrain you." She said sternly.

Mark only laughed and without breaking eye contact reached over and flipped the light off, plunging the room into complete darkness.

* * *

Glen had been about to join Mark in looking at the fishing rods when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around and looked into the blue eyes a woman that had long reddish brown hair and a frown on her face. She was a small thing, maybe 5'4 if that. She wasn't wearing a uniform, and her loose fitting sweatshirt made it so that he couldn't see if she had any curves.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Will you follow me please?" Her voice was low in pitch but pleasing to listen to.

"Why?"

"I just a few questions that I need to ask you."

Glen nodded and followed her towards the back. They passed through a set of double doors and walked for little bit, the entire time Glen watching her hair swing with every step and his eyes caressing the rounded shape of her backside in her jeans. They seemed to have walked the length of the store before they stopped and he bumped into her back at the sudden stop. To keep them both from tumbling to the ground he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned back to regain some of his footing. It worked and he held on longer than needed, smiling as she tried to wiggle out.

"Sir, if you would please let me go." She said acidly.

"Of course. Sorry about that." He said, but when she looked back he was grinning.

With a shake of her head she opened a door that led into a pitch black room. She motioned for Glen to enter first and a little reluctantly he did. He took a few steps into the room before turning around and facing the portal. The girl seemed to have disappeared and before he could move the door shut and he felt someone pushing on his chest. Unprepared for the contact he fell backwards....right onto a chair. He went to stand but suddenly there was a weight in his lap and the feel of leather ghosted across his wrists. He gave a test tug and found that both his hands had been secured. A light flicked on a minute later and the girl was standing in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"What the hell is going on here." He bellowed.

"It's only a precaution for my safety." She said with a shrug.

"Listen here, I'm not going to hurt you." He said with a slight growl.

"That maybe, but better safe than sorry."

Glen growled as she moved around to take a seat on the other side of the table. She leaned back in the chair and stared at him as she propped her feet up on the table. The room was completely quiet save for the sound of dripping water. He ignored it and stared back, wondering what in the hell was going on. She tilted her head to the side looking like a curious puppy. Still nothing was said and the dripping was starting to grate on his nerves. He broke eye contact and looked around for the source of the noise. In the corner was a wet patch on the ceiling and as he watching a drop of water fell to the floor. In the quiet it was a maddening sound, and after more than ten minutes of listening it and nothing else it wore Glen's nerves thin.

"Can't you do something about that noise?" He snapped.

"What noise?"

"The dripping water. Don't play dumb with me, I know that you hear it."

"Sorry, I don't hear anything sir."

Glen gnashed his teeth and tried again to tug his wrists free. It didn't work, but he did feel the leather give a little from the movement. Silence once again filled the room and he wondered for the millionth time what she was going to do. She seemed happy enough to sit there and not do anything. The dripping was starting to give him a headache and he tried to strike up conversation to drown out the aggravating noise.

"So, what's your name?"

"DK."

"Interesting. What's that stand for?"

"What is this, twenty questions?"

"Why won't you answer me?"

"Because it's none of your damned business." She snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Didn't mean to hit a nerve."

"Sorry about that. I've had a rough night as it is." She said in a low voice.

She stood up and ran her hands through her hair, looking like she was about to come undone at the seams. She paced, as if she no longer knew what to do with Glen and he was starting to worry about her sanity. Suddenly she stopped and looked at him, a small grin on her face. From her back pocket she pulled a scrap of black cloth and ran it through her hands almost lovingly. Glen swallowed hard as she approached him. When she stood in front of him he looked up and tried to guess at her intentions but couldn't get any information from her eyes. Time seemed to slow when she bent down and the last thing he seen before his eyes were covered was her grin.

She didn't move around to the back to tie the cloth, instead she pressed up against him, his face pressed into breasts. Glen stayed completely still and when she pulled away was startled when she pressed a kiss to his lips. It was quick and he wondered what she was going to do now. Even though the situation that he had found himself in was serious, his body was telling him what he hoped she would do. He heard her moving about the room and then heard the sound of glass against glass. Her soft footfalls got closer and a minute later he felt her hand on his arm, rolling up his shirt sleeve.

"What's your weight?" She asked suddenly.

"Why?"

"Just tell me. I can't have anymore slip ups like earlier."

"What do you mean 'slip ups'?"

"Let's just say that what I'm using is deadly if given the wrong amount."

"Hey now....." Glen said, pulling his arms up some more, stretching the leather just enough to pull his right hand free.

Now that his hand was free he ripped the blindfold off and quickly freed his other hand. She was startled by his movement and he used it to his advantage. In one quick move he grabbed her and moved her so that she was pinned against the wall. He gathered her wrists in his hands and pinned them up above her head, grinning as she took a deep breath. What she had been holding had hit the floor and shattered, leaving a pool on the ground with a needle in the middle of it. Her eyes were wide as he bent his head down until he was staring her dead in the eyes.

"So you like to tie people up huh? Let's see how you like being restrained."

"Sir, I must protest this." She started.

"Too late."

Still holding her hands he pulled her away from the wall and sat her down in the chair. The leather that she had used was stretched out and with a grin he let her hands down long enough for him to yank he sweatshirt off over her head. The movement stunned her and before she could react he used the sweatshirt to bind her to the chair, knotting it in the back. He took a step back and surveyed his handy work, his grin turning into a full blown smile as he watched her struggle. He hated to admit it but it was turning him on to see her tied up and at his mercy. She had been wearing a tank top under her sweatshirt and he secretly was glad, if she had been almost bare chested in front of him he didn't know if he would have been able to keep his hands to himself. He went down to one knee and raised her chin up with his hand, watching as her eyes blazed hate and fear at him.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." He said quietly. "Now tell me why you brought me back here."

Before she could answer the door swung open and Mark stood in the doorway with a blonde woman in front of him. He pushed her unceremoniously into the room and watched as Glen got to his feet.

"Couldn't wait to play could you Glen?" Mark asked with a grin.

"Didn't get to start." He grumbled as he moved to stand besides Mark.

"Maybe afterwards we can have some fun." He whispered back.

"Whaddya mean 'afterwards'?" Glen whispered.

"You'll find out soon enough."

The blonde haired woman headed over and stood next to DK, looking down with an air of sadness on her features. She then moved around to the back of the chair and started to work on the knot. Glen snorted, he was good at knots and it wasn't going to come undone easily.

"You alright DK?" She asked as she fought with the knot.

"Yea, what about you TVL?"

"Fine, but I have some bad news."

"What's that?"

"We've been figured out."

"Dammit!"

Glen stood there with his mouth open as he watched the by-play between the girls and turned to Mark when he heard him snicker.

"Mark?" He questioned, thinking back to Mark's earlier comment.

"What?"

"What's going on?"

"Ask them."

Glen turned around and seen that the blonde identified as TVL was still fighting with the knot and headed over with a shake of his head. Gently he moved her out of the way and slipped a knife from his pocket and cut one of the sleeves.

"Now, will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" He asked.

"These two young women are using their god given abilities to scare the living daylights out of shoplifters." Mark said when it looked like neither one was going to speak up. "They play on fears after taking away the right to movement and sight."

"So where's Justin and Micheal?" Glen asked.

"We're here."

Glen looked over at the door and seen the two men standing in the door way with their arms crossed. Micheal still had the word 'shoplifter' on his forehead, although it did look a little faded, and Justin was all but drooling over DK. Glen moved to shield her from Justin's ogling, frowning as Mark snickered again.

"What's so funny?' He demanded.

"They want our help to get the others."

Glen turned around and looked at the two girls, wide smiles now on their faces. He grinned back, imaging what he could do to Mike, Afa, Matt, and Jeff. One thing bothered him though.

"You're just doing this for shits and giggles?" He questioned.

"Pretty much. The bald one said that if we went along with this he wouldn't turn us in to the police or sue us." TVL said as she pointed to Justin.

"You know boy that when they find out that you're behind this there's going to be hell to pay." Glen warned as he turned to Justin.

"Come on Glen, live a little." Mark said with a grin. "This could be fun."


	3. Matt and Jeff

_A/N: Up next is Jeff and Matt, and with that are the introduction of two new torturers as well. It's amazing how many people want to fuck with these superstar's minds. And as always, I hope y'all enjoy. And I apologize that it isn't that long or torture filled, but I just couldn't come up with things to do to these two, they've had such a hard kayfabe couple of weeks, but I couldn't leave them out._

Matt and Jeff had met somewhere in the middle of the store, which also happened to be the toy section. Grinning like a mad man Jeff was thumbing through the WWE action figures, every once and while letting out a bark like laugh. Matt was just sort of hanging back, his hands stuffed down in his pockets and his right foot scuffing at the tile flooring.

"Hey, Matt, look at this." Jeff said loudly before tossing an action figure backwards over his head.

"What the fuck?" Matt hissed as he barely caught it before it smacked him in the face, only to grimace and toss it to the ground and kick it away. "Ew. Why on earth would you do that to me?" He demanded as he looked over to where the dual pack of Edge and Vickie smiled up at him, their faces forever stuck in those hideous grimaces.

"Dunno. Felt like it I guess." Jeff said with a shrug.

"Well, I feel like doing this..."

This was grabbing Jeff in a head lock and taking him to the ground, applying pressure until Jeff managed to maneuver out of it. That prompted the two of them to start a mock wrestling match, weapons definitely allowed. The first thing to be used first was a large bouncy ball that Jeff winged at Matt's head and hitting him dead on. The suddenness of it took Matt down and Jeff used the precious time to escape to another isle where he looked for something else to use against his brother. Too bad the next isle was the Barbie isle and Jeff took a minute to flinch as the blank stares of the blonde vixens stared at him. That minute would be the minute that turned the 'match' in Matt's favor.

As quietly as he could Matt snuck up on his brother and using the action figures that earlier flew at his head brought them down hard on Jeff's. The plastic cracked open and the figures spilled to the floor. With a grunt Jeff turned around and rubbed the spot on his head where the packaging had connected and was about to retaliate when a feminine throat clearing intruded on their fun. Both brothers turned around and seen DK and TVL standing behind them. Although to be fair all they seen were a pair of pissed off looking women. One tall, blonde and willowy, and the other short, curvy and red headed. They shared a looked and grinned unrepentantly at the two women.

"May we help you?" Jeff asked, thinking that they were fans or something of that nature.

"Can you gentlemen follow us. We have to have a talk about your little display a few minutes ago."

"Uh oh Matt. I think we're in trouble." Jeff whispered as they followed the girls towards the back.

"Trouble is our middle name." Matt replied with a grin.

The walk was quiet and ended at a small room just a few feet from the double doors. The girls walked in first and flicked on a light then took a seat behind a large ornate desk. DK motioned for Jeff and Matt to take a seat, eyes quickly roaming over Matt's form before shaking her head and putting on her most serious face.

"Gentlemen, how old are you?" TVL started without preamble.

"How is that relevant?" Jeff asked, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees and his chin on his fists.

"Because you two were acting like complete and total morons." DK said, leveling her eyes on Matt as TVL leveled hers on Jeff.

"Have you ever seen the Hardy Show?" Matt questioned, keeping eye contact and smiling as DK broke the gaze.

"No sir I have not." She protested as she starting flipping sheets of paper on the desk in front of her.

"I have, and there is no call for you all to be acting like you have no sense here in our store." TVL said, staring down Jeff and smiling as he looked away first.

"We were just having some fun." Jeff said weakly, hating that this blonde female was making him feel smaller than Hornswoggle.

"Be that as it may. You two must be punished, don't you think DK." TVL asked without looking over.

"I certainly do. But question is, who do we get to do it? We're already punishing the three that botched the first interrogation of the night."

Matt and Jeff looked at one another, both swallowing hard before looking back at the red head and blonde. Surely they weren't serious. Were they?

"I got it. I'll call Souless and WF." DK dug around in her pockets and pulled out a cell phone and went to flip it open.

"No need. They're both schedualed to work tonight. But it'll be a while before they get here."

"So what do we do until then?"

"I have the perfect solution." TVL got up and headed towards the door again, Dk following behind her. "Gentlemen, follow us please."

TVL held the door open and DK passed through first, waiting out in the hallway for the others. It was obvious to Matt that she was going to be the first line of defense if they tried to escape. She maybe short, but Matt had long ago learned not to discount those smaller than himself. Although with a wry grin he imagined being tackled by her, not a completely unpleasant thought. Jeff walked out first and looked like he was going to bolt but with one look at the one identified as TVL he hung his head and Matt smirked. Not many women could do that to Jeff. He sauntered out and looked down at the red head.

"_DK. Wonder what that stands for._" He thought as he looked her over when she wasn't paying attention.

"Come boys." DK said over her shoulder softly as she headed further down the hall.

They must have made a weird procession, some of the truck unloaders stopped what they were doing and watched as they passed. Although one comment had Matt rethinking about going along quietly with them.

"Looks like the deadly duo have struck again." Someone had said.

"Just wait until the other two make it in. Then they'll really regret their transgressions." Another had called out.

Jeff had heard and what little color was in his face had drained. He was only playing around with his brother. It wasn't as if they were doing something wrong, they weren't stealing. The word stealing brought back to mind Justin and Micheal's 'mission' and what had brought them here in the first place.

"Ma'am?" He asked quietly, addressing the blonde.

"Yes Mr. Hardy?"

"We had two friends that were acting like they were going to shoplift. Do you know what happened to them?"

"Of course we do." She said with a laugh that the red head echoed.

"And?"

"Don't you worry. They were well taken care of."

"What's that mean?" It was Matt's turn to get heard, the little hairs on his arm's raising as DK turned around and smiled at him.

"Just what it implies." She showed some teeth and Matt swallowed hard again. "Now if you two would kindly enter."

She was standing in front of another door and pushed it open. There was no light in side and the brother shared another look. They took a step back, but a minute later were shoved into the room and the door shut behind them. Locks clicked into place and Matt felt Jeff cower into him and he moved over to the door and started to bang on it.

"Hey you crazy bitches, let us out!" He yelled.

"Matt, do you really think calling them crazy bitches is wise?" Jeff asked.

"They locked us in a dark room. And for what? Playing around."

Suddenly the sound of heavy breathing filled the room and Matt and Jeff cowered against one another. The sound got closer and soon the feel of warm breath bathed their faces. Jeff was torn away from Matt and before he could say anything Matt was struck hard in the back of the head, knocking him out instantly. A light flicked on a minute later, illuminating the fallen brothers. Mark and Glen traded grins and set about setting up the last and final mind game.


	4. Mike and Afa pt 1

_A/N: Hehehehehehe, this chapter was so fun to write, and unsurprisingly I wrote most of it at work. Coincidentally as they were leading a shoplifter away. It took me a minute to regain my composer and get back down to work. And I cut this chapter into two chapters, it was going to just be too long if I put it all up at once. So the other will up tomorrow night. As always Enjoy!_

"Come on guys. Isn't this taking things a little too far?" Justin questioned as he held Matt in place as Mark chained him to the wall.

"It's just little bit of fun." Mark defended, shooting the younger man a toothy smile.

"Wha-?" Matt moaned as he started to come around.

Mark went to knock him out again but TVL was quicker and used a rag doused in ether to put him back under. Mark turned and looked her, the tiniest of pouts on his face.

"Why'd ya go and do that fer?"

"Because we need him unconscious, not bloodied and bruised."

"Spoil sport."

"Eh, you'll get to have your fun later." She said breezily before turning and staring at Micheal and Justin. "Alright, you two are next." She grinned as she motioned to the wall where Matt and Jeff hung.

"Nuh uh. Not going to do it." Micheal grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Would you rather be strapped down in a chair as we hack, at what I'm assuming is a beard, with rusty razor blades?"

"I say we should do it anyways. It looks like a rabid squirrel attacked his face and then decided to stay."

The two new voices caused everyones head to turn and DK and TVL to smile. Standing just at the base of the stairs were two more females. One was dressed in black from head to toe. Her skin tone was the color of warmed caramel, but the harshness of the clothes leeched some out, making her look a little pale. Her hair was done up in a bun with a few strands framing her face and drawing attention to her eyes. Her eyes were darting around taking in everything and when they landed on Mark he shivered inwardly. It was as if she was looking through him rather than at him and it bothered him to some degree.

The other was short, maybe around 5'3 or 5'4 and had a dark red hair that was cut in a bob. She was wearing tattered blue jeans and a black shirt with large army style boots. Her eyes were more lifelike and held a sparkle that Mark knew with out a doubt meant trouble. DK and TVL walked over and the four talked quietly, shooting looks at the guys every once and awhile. Justin shifted from foot to foot and Micheal just stood there with his arms folded and frowning.

"They really wouldn't shave Hairy would they?" He asked quietly to Justin.

"Who's Harry?" Justin asked confused as he looked over.

Micheal tugged on his beard and Justin couldn't help it. He started to laugh uncontrollably, doubling over as Mark and Glen shared an eye roll. Micheal frowned and aimed a kick at his leg, sending Justin to the ground.

"You named your beard?" He managed to gasp out between laughter.

"What?" This came from the girls and Justin's laughter renewed itself as Micheal turned red.

"Nothing." Micheal mumbled.

"Alright, well get Hyena and Squirrel boy over and strung up and WF and I will go and get the others." The girl in all black said with authority.

"Will do Capitan." DK said with a salute.

The two new girls headed back up the stairs and as the reached the top one of them called down before heading out.

"And DK, let TVL collar up tall, bald and scary while you get the make up on the others. We all know how collars and baldness effect you."

"HEY!" She said with a pout.

There was laughter and the two disappeared while DK and TVL set about doing what they were told.

* * *

Mike and Afa had crossed pathes near the jewerly counter and decided to stick together. They were both wondering where the others had gone. After combing the entire store the settled down in Subway and toyed with ICEE's as they pondered the possibilities.

"Maybe they left us?" Afa said as he twirled his straw around in his cherry flavored frozen treat.

"Nah, if they were going to leave anyone it'd be Matt and Jeff. You know that they've caused some type of trouble. Well just Jeff probably." Mike took a long pull off his blue raspberry ICEE, swirling it around his mouth until it melted into a cold liquid mouthful.

"What if they all got carted off to jail?"

"Why would they all go? I mean Micheal and Justin yea, they there acting like shoplifters. And it's not like they'd be missed if we just left them there."

"Mike, you know how Vince hates to have anyone in jail. Remember when that Colin kid got locked up. I thought that Vince was going to have a heart attack."

"How do you remember Deloser? You were still in FCW when he was on the main roster."

"We do watch the shows yaknow. And the rumors float down to us, they're used as precautionary stories about how to not to act." Afa grinned and took a sip of his ICEE, snickering as Mike wadded up a napkin and tossed it at him.

"Excuse me. Gentlemen?"

Both turned around and seen two girls standing there, eyeing them up.

"Yes ladies?" Mike said, slipping into his Miz state.

"We have some information regarding your friends. Would you please follow us."

The girls turned around and started back towards the back of the store. Afa and Mike shared a shoulder shrug and followed, sipping their drinks as they watched them walk.

"Hey if we're shaving Squirrel boy, can we decapitate Cockatoo as well?" WF asked quietly as she looked back at the guys.

"Why not." Her partner shrugged, she really wanted to get down to business and scare these boys within an inch of their lives.

"Souless you are the best." WF reached over and grabbed her in a one arm hug and laughed as Souless pushed her away.

"Three feet. What have I told you." Souless said as she motioned to the area around her. "Three feet for your safety."

"Yea, yea yea. I know that you're just a teddy bear on the inside." WF teased.

"A teddy bear laced with arcinic maybe." Souless muttered.

Mike and Afa were just out of hearing range and watched as the short red head hugged the slightly taller girl. They stayed quiet and followed the girls through the doors and down the hallway to another door. The red head opened the door and motioned for Mike and Afa to pass through first. With shrugs they stepped through the door and seen the stairs heading down. There were lights on at the bottom of the stairs and the boys heard the sound of movement, so they started down, Mike in the lead with WF bringing up the rear.

Mike's foot hit the bottom of the steps and he froze. On the wall in front of him were Matt, Jeff, Justin. Chained with large leather collars around their throats. Justin was the only one conscious and Mike could see the purple bruising around his eyes and cheeks. His mouth was gagged and he looked like he was about to piss his pants at any moment. Of course that was when Mike noticed that he wasn't wearing any pants. Afa pushed him from behind so that he could finish his way down but stopped just as dead as Mike had when he seen the scene.

"What in the hell?" He yelled.

"Ah, I see you have the last two."

Mike snapped his head around and seen Mark standing behind a tall blonde, looking much like he used to when he was with Bearer. Glen was standing next to a short red head and had a collar on that was attached to leather lead that she had in her hand. Neither man looked to be in their right frame of mind. Next to them was Micheal, bound to a chair with a barbers cape around his neck and an old fashion leather sharpening strap hanging on the wall behind him.

"Would some one please explain what is going the fuck on?!?!" Mike demanded as he turned and looked at the girls that had brought them there.

"Of course. But won't you have a seat first?" Souless said pleasantly as she motioned to two chairs just to the left of the stairs.

"No. Just tell us."

"Pity, we asked you first. Guess we'll just have to make you now." WF said as she stepped forwards.

Both Mike and Afa moved out of the way, only to be grabbed in the strong arms of Mark and Glen. They struggled but the older men held tight and forced them into the chairs where they held them until Souless and WF had them properly restrained.

"Now then, once the Brothers Hardy come back to the land of the living we'll explain everything."

"What are we going to do until then?" Mike asked, a small quiver in his voice as he watched the women move around the area.

"We're going to shave a squirrel." WF said dementedly as she walked over to where Micheal sat and looked down at him with a wide grin. "This is going to be fun."


	5. Mike and Afa pt 2

_A/N: Everything is about to be explained, as well as some torture and shaving. And let me say that not everything is as it seems._

_ Enjoy!_

"You're not really gonna shave him are you?" Mike asked as WF sharpened her straight razor.

"Of course. And if the brothers aren't awake by the time she's done then we're going to shave you down too." Souless said with a grin.

"But I don't have a beard." Mike said confused as he looked at the girls.

"We're not talking about a beard Cockatoo." WF threw over her shoulder as she made the first swipe with her blade.

Mike paled and looked over at Mark and Glen for backup, but they were still standing where the blonde and the other red head had placed them. Neither one were moving much and Mike found their lack of response to their surroundings disturbing. The more he watched them the more he wondered what the girls had done to them. It was as if they had sucked out their souls, leaving only empty shells in their place.

"Why are you doing this?' Afa asked, reminding Mike that he was stuck there with them.

"Why? DK these boys wanna know why." The blonde standing in front of Mark said with a grin.

"To be fair TVL, we did promise to tell them." The red head by Glen replied.

"We did, didn't we. Wanna fill them in Souless?" TVL said looked over to where Souless was holding Micheals head still.

"I'd better. If DK starts it'll be one long history lesson and we'll bore them to death." Souless grinned.

"I can't help it if I find the history of our order compelling." DK huffed, yet smiled as Souless and TVL rolled their eyes.

"Get on with it ladies." WF said as she paused to clean her blade.

Silently Mike agreed, he wanted to know what was going on and what this 'order' was that they were talking about. A low moan sounded across the room and Mike looked over to see that Jeff was starting to come too and that Matt was blinking his eyes slowly. The chains rattled a minute and then Jeff started to yelling.

"What the hell?!?! This isn't funny."

"It's not meant to be." DK said as she strode over to the Hardys and stared up at them. "This is punishment."

Before anyone could say anything someones phone went off.

"_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out/ 'Cause you look so much better with something in your mouth_"

All eyes turned towards DK, who turned red as she looked at the caller id, the refrain from the song playing over until she flipped it open.

"Hello Sin......yea....so how's vacation.....how'd you know.....ohhhhh......DAMMIT Sin what did I say about spying.......yes Sin I have all the tapes......they'll be waiting for you when get back........go back to the beach Sin.......call us later.....bye Sin."

She flipped the phone closed and stuffed back in her pocket. There was snicker as it went off again but she ignored it and Mike swore that he seen Glen smirking as he ducked his head. Jeff's yelling and DK's phone had finally pulled Matt into full consciousness and he was studying the chains on his arms with a serious face.

"What's going on?" He asked as he turned to look at everyone.

"That's what I was getting too when everyone so kindly interrupted." Souless said. "As I was about to say. Our order is one born of the Inquisition, our mission to met punishment to those that have done wrong. Others have taken up our mantle but in the end we weeded them out and handed them their punishments swiftly and deadly. And due to the actions of two of your party we have judged you all for standing in the way of our divine works. For all the time that we have used on you has not allowed us to take down those truly guilty of wrong doing. There fore for your interference you all are going to pay. Except for those two." Souless pointed over to Glen and Mark, a sick smile on her face.

"Why are they spared?" Jeff demanded.

"Because, before you are the reincarnations of our loyal servants from the beginning. I have read about them finding us but had never dreamed that it'd happen." Souless walked over and lightly ran her hand over Mark's chest and then over Glen's shoulder. "But there are still three missing."

"Whaddya mean there are three missing?" Afa said looking at them through slitted eyes.

"Each of us had a servant in the beginning. Now the others just have to find us. But on to other things."

WF stepped away from Micheal and Mike's mouth dropped open in shock. He was clean faced, but there were small red lines of blood marring his features. He seemed to be in shock, his eyes wide and his mouth moving wordless. The chains on the wall rattled again and Mike looked over and seen that Jeff was trying to pull himself loose. Souless and WF started over to him, their eyes glowing dangerously as the blade glittered in WFs hand. Souless grabbed his head and yanked back hard, bringing tears to his eyes. The cold of the blade pressed against his throat and he swallowed compulsively, feeling the sharp edge nick him. Fear took over and a minute later he passed out.

Afa had been watching the goings on and seen too many holes in their story. Did they really believe that they would buy the line of bull that they fed them? Mike did, judging by his reaction. The girls seemed to be disappointed and quickly they shaved him clean, leaving the hair laying on his lap. From the wall came cursing and Afa looked over and seen Jeff still struggling. With a shake of his head Afa made eye contact with Matt and rolled his eyes, a movement that Matt reciprocated.

"Laides I have a question." Afa said drawing the attention of all four.

"Yes?" TVL said, sitting down a chair that Mark had moved over for her.

"Do you actually expect us to believe these lies you have fed us?"

"What lies?" Souless hissed.

"There is no way this 'order' you speak of exists. At some point these atrocities that you have owned up to doing would have made it to news papers and investigators would have been sent in to snoop around. And if they had been then it would have made national news. And I'm pretty sure that you all would be in jail."

"So you think that you're smart?" Souless growled as she circled Afa. "You know nothing of how we operate. We are professionals, this knowledge was born into us boy. And I think that you need a demonstration of what we can do."

She headed over to where Justin was hanging on the wall, his bare legs dangling loosely as his eyes widened. From her pocket she pulled out a pocket knife and flipped it open, staring at the blade lovingly. Softly she laid the blade to Justin's leg and drug it down, watching as blood welled in it's wake. His groans filled the area and Afa flinched as she turned the blade around and drug it back up, stopping just scant inches from his groin. She lifted the blade and moved it over to his other leg, laughing as Justin violently shook his head and sobbed into his gag.

The blood was now dripping down to the floor and pooling under Justin. Tears were rolling freely down Justin's face and Afa swallowed as she then moved over to Micheal. He still hadn't moved since WF finished with him and in a violent slashing movement a bloody line appeared on his chest going from shoulder to hip. Matt's eyes were now wide and Jeff had gone still as he watched, all color gone from his face. Souless then took the blade and drug it against her tongue, cleaning the blade as she walked over to Afa.

"Do you doubt now?"

Afa swallowed hard again and shook his head hard, no afraid that none of them were going to make it out alive. DK dropped the leash and walked over, pulling a set of needles from her pocket and toyed with them as she eyed Afa's arms. She smiled and took an alcohol pad from her pocket and prepped Afa's arm. The coldness propelled him into movement and he used his feet to flip his chair.

"Kane, Taker, right him and hold him still." TVL commanded.

Glen and Mark obeyed and sat Afa back up and held the chair tightly. DK smiled and trailed a hand over Glen's chest, laughing throatily as he shivered. She then picked up one of her needled and gazed at Afa's arm as if wondering where to stick it. She seemed to find a place and time stilled for Afa as he watched the pointed object come down.

"You bitches are crazy." Jeff yelled out, breaking DK's concentration and making her turn around.

"What's the matter. We're just having fun?" She said, frowning at him.

"Fun, you call this fun?"

"Of course. What would you call it?"

"Illegal, ill advised, insane. Take your pick." Matt said. He was rendered speechless a moment later when the girls, Mark, Glen, and Micheal started laughing.


	6. Explinations and Disappearences

_A/N: So somethings are explained and some people desert. And yes, Kane muse stuck his nose in and there is some light smut. For that I apologise. I'll punish him later. lol But enough of that, Enjoy!_

The laughter filled the area and Matt felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Surely they all had lost their damned minds. No one that he knew cut two people and then licked the blade clean, and that was even if they knew that the people were clean of any diseases. And no one derived pleasure from sticking needles in someone. All he did know was that if he made out of there alive he was NEVER going back into a Wal~Mart for the rest of his natural life.

"What in the hell is so damned funny!" He demanded as DK turned and leaned against Glen for support as tears flooded down her face.

"Y'all." Was as she managed to gasp out before laughter over took her again.

"Can someone please enlighten us as to why you all feel the need to laugh like hyenas?" Afa said shakily, he was extremely freaked out by the turn of events but wanted to put on a brave face. After all that was what Samoans were known for, at least those in his family anyways.

Souless and TVL were the first ones to recover and as they wiped tears from their eyes they looked at the others, smirks still gracing their faces.

"You guys, this was a joke. It has been since the beginning." TVL explained.

"What?" Jeff's voice was deceptively calm and it seemed like he was going to explode at any moment.

"At first we really thought that Baldy and Squirrel Boy were actual shoplifters and we dealt with them the way we do with real ones. But Baldy was the first one to crack and when we let them in on every thing and they wanted to get you all. And then those two," TVL jerked her thumb at Mark and Glen. "Figured us out and wanted in on it. It just snow balled from there."

"What about Justin. Are you just going to let him bleed to death?" Afa said as he eyed the ever growing puddle under the chained man.

DK smirked and walked over to him and licked up his leg, pulling a groan of disgust from Matt and a muffled groan from Justin.

"What the hell are you guys fucking vampires or something?" Jeff practically yelled.

"Us? No." DK grinned as she ran her finger down Justin's leg and sucked the blood off her finger tip. "This isn't real blood."

"The hell it ain't. I seen her," Matt jerked his head at Souless. "Cut him, and Micheal. So how ain't it real."

"Easy. Watch."

DK reached up to Justin's waist and gripped something that was hidden just under the chains and yanked down. Afa let out a girly shriek as what seemed like Justin's skin came off in her hands. Matt looked away, not wanting to see the bloody veins and muscle and tried to think of something to block out the screams of pain that he knew were going to follow.

"You can look." DK announced.

Slowly Matt looked over and seen the 'skin' dangling from DK's hand and then looked over at Justin. His skin was still intact and he was sure that under the gag Justin was grinning like a mad man.

"What. The. FUCK. Is. That?" Jeff said slowly.

"It's a suit that they use in horror movies. It looks like human skin and just under the surface are 'veins' that when sliced act like your would in the same situation. Squirrel Boy is wearing a chest piece." DK turned it inside out and showed them the network of 'veins' with a grin on her face.

"Where did you get that at? I doubt that that's in Wal~Mart's budget." Matt was curious now, these girls were just short of pros in his book.

"Our fifth member, Sin; whom is on vacation. Her family does stuff like this for movies and they contribute. They also get to use any good footage of our sessions for upcoming movies. To us it's an even trade."

"So it's nothing but smoke and mirrors and our own minds working against us?"

"Yup, just like with ole Deadman here comes out and plays mind games." TVL said with a smile as she motioned to Mark.

"Lil girl...." Mark growled.

"I meant ole in a good way. Would you prefer seasoned or better educated in the ring."

"So if that's not blood what is it?" Afa asked, now that his body calmed down and he no longer had the urge to fight for his life.

"Umm, give me a minute to get another taste." DK ran her fingers down one of the cuts again and stuck in her mouth, sucking slowly so she could identify the substance. "Cherry syrup and......either Vodka or Shine. It's hard to tell what Sin mixed up for this."

"That's all well and good. But are y'all gonna let us down any time soon?" Jeff asked as he ratted the chains again.

Mark and Glen headed over after untying Afa and Micheal and with their help let the other three down. Their legs were wobbly and it took them a minute to gain their bearings. Micheal kept touching his face and shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yes Squirrel Boy you no long look like a rouge mountain man." WF said as she sat down in one of the chairs and watched everyone mill about.

"It's just.....odd. I haven't been clean shaven in over 9months."

"Well consider it, giving birth to a new you." She said with a grin.

"Maybe. But did you have to shave Mike's hawk off. He's going to whine and cry until his hair grows back."

"That'll teach him to put a streak of blonde in it. He looked like a Cockatoo."

"Y'all could've just dyed it." Jeff pointed out.

"But what fun would have that been. We wanted to scare you guys at the time." Souless said as she kicked a chain out of the way.

"How about we treat you ladies to dinner?" Mark asked as he looked around.

"But we're on the clock." TVL said as she looked at her watch.

"I'm sure we can.....negotiate with the managers. Right Glen? Glen?" Mark turned around and looked for his friend but he was no where to be found. "Where in the hell did he run off to now?"

"Hmmm. DK's gone too." Souless said as she looked around.

They heard some noise coming from behind makeshift wall and Mark peeked his head around the corner and started to laugh. Curious the others looked, ready to close their eyes if it was indecent. Sitting in front of a computer were DK and Glen looking over footage of the 'tortures' and Glen was pointing out things that could have been done better. The only thing out of place was that DK was sitting on Glen's lap and when they heard Mark's laugh they both blushed when they turned and seen everyone staring at them.

"What?!?! He took the only chair." DK defended as Souless and TVL cocked their eyebrows at the pair. "I'm never going to live this down. Am I?" She asked.

"Nope." They answered in unison.

"Damn. Better make it good then." She shifted so that she was facing Glen and kissed him hard, ignoring the wolf whistles and cat calls of the others. Glen rose up out of his chair and started up the stairs pausing halfway so DK could yell back down. "See y'all tomorrow."

"So how about dinner ladies, seeing as how two of our rank just deserted us for the night."

"Lead the way Deadman, a good torture session always leaves me hungry." Souless said with a smirk as they headed up out of the basement.


	7. Alls Well that Ends Well?

_A/N: And our story comes to an end. But is it really the end? *evil laugh* And again Kane managed to bend me to his will and talked me into adding the very last part. I'm so sorry for his sick mind, but he's been begging to use that line since he heard that song. Anyways, Enjoy!_

The boys were gathered around a table in the hotel the next morning when Glen showed up, a grin on his face a mile wide. Mike looked up at him from under the brim of his hat and scowled.

"What's got you so damned happy?" He grumped.

"Igore whine ass over there." Mark said as he kicked a chair out for Glen.

"WHINE ASS?!?!? You're not the one suddenly sporting a naked head dammit." Mike yelled as he banged his fists on the table.

"You'll get used to it." Glen said sympathetically, he understood what Mike was going through.

"Yea, and what do you know about it." Mike said without thinking, then colored as almost everyone around the table raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did that really leave yer mouth?" Mark asked with a smirk.

"I forgot. Sorry." He mumbled. "So why are you so damned happy?"

"A gentleman never tells boys." Glen responded as he took Mark's coffee and took a sip, then grimaced. "Your coffee is cold."

"That's not mine." Mark said with a smirk.

"Then who's is it."

"Yers you ass. Now quit dancing around the issue. You are a helluva lot happier than you usually are after a one night deal."

"Let's just say it wasn't a one night deal..." He trailed off and waved a waiter over.

"You didn't wed the lil thing at the courthouse did ya?" Mark asked as he stared over the table. "My god you did." Mark moaned when Glen stayed quiet. "How are we going to explain this to Vince? He's going to have a coronary....."

"No, I didn't." Glen said, interrupting Mark's tirade. "But imagine what those girls would do to say, I dunno, Chris Irvine? John Cena? Jack Hager? Adam Copeland?" Again Glen trailed off and smiled as the waiter set down a piping hot cup of coffee.

"What are you getting at Glen?" Matt said as he leaned on the table with his elbows, Glen had gotten his attention with Adam's name.

"Look at what they did to us." He started.

"Uh huh, so?" Jeff chimed in as he rubbed at his eyes, it was still too early for him.

"Now picture them practicing their craft on those that annoy us."

"You don't mean...." Micheal said, stroking his chin out of habit before dropping his hand to his lap dejectedly.

"Exactly."

"But No Way Out is in eight days, there's no way they could get the days off in time." Matt said, some of the excitement of the idea slipping away from him.

"I'm not talking about No Way Out. Think bigger." Glen took a sip of his coffee, watching as understanding dawned on Mark's face.

"You don't mean...."

"Yup. None other than......."

* * *

"Wrestlemania." DK said breathlessly as she glided into the break room the next night.

"What about it?" TVL said as she lounged in her chair, her shift was almost over.

"We're going."

"With what money?" Souless asked as she joined the little group.

"Let's just say that our tab other than plane tickets as been picked up."

"And why are we needing plane tickets?" WF asked as she plopped down next to DK.

"All of us, including Sin are going to Wrestlemania courtesy of our victims from last night."

The girls sat there in silence and watched DK's face to see if she was pulling their legs. Souless was the first one to speak up.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Damn, that must have been some session you put that man through last night if he offered to pay for five girls to go to Wrestlemania." She grinned.

"Last night shall not be mentioned with in the hearing distance of others." DK said with a smile, but swept her hair up off her neck to show off a rather large bite mark. "But it was interesting to say the least. But that's not entirely the reason that he offered. Apparently there are some...annoyances that he would like to have taken care of and he's sure that the others could come up with a few more names." She let the hair fall back down and looked at each girl in turn. "So are y'all in or am I going on my own."

"Hell yea! You know I'm in." Souless said with a smile, that meant more 'victims' for the 'order'.

"Sounds like fun." TVL added. "And we all need a break."

"What about hotel rooms and food, rental car....." WF said as she named things off on her fingers.

"All taken care of. Each of us have our own room, plus a spare to set up our 'torture chamber' in. All we need to buy is our plane tickets to the event."

"You sound awful sure about this. It could be a set up." WF said as she thought it over, it seemed too good to be true.

"It could, but we booked everything this morning before he left." DK grinned wolfishly.

"So, Wrestlemania huh." Souless's eyes were gleaming as plans formed.

"Yup. Wrestlemania."

"Girls, let's get our torture kits together and get planning."

They split ways, each one making a list of things to bring and DK calling Sin and filling her in the plan. After hanging up and making sure that no one was around her she punched in Glen's number.

"_Hello_?"

"It's done." DK said simply.

"_Good.....and DK._"

"Yea?"

"_You looked hot with something in your mouth._"

DK blushed and stammered a good bye before flipping her phone closed and heading the to the front for another night of hell. A smile on her face as she pictured the fun that was yet to come.


End file.
